


For You

by crystalusagi



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim buys Blair a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2006 for the LJ comm Sentinel_Thurs, challenge "seemed like a good idea." This has gone through some editing to be posted to this archive, whereas the original fic was a bit rougher.

He bought Sandburg bath soaps. It seemed like a good idea at the time when he passed the bath and beauty isle and happened to catch a whiff of a tantalizing, citrusy concoction that reminded him of biting into a cold orange in the right season. It was sweet, but not cloyingly so. He thought it fitted Sandburg perfectly. 

It seemed like a good idea, but when he had it all wrapped up in a bag on the passenger's seat as he drove to pick Sandburg up from the Uni, he began to have doubts. He didn't want his room mate to think Jim had bought him a girly present, and he had to admit bath soaps didn't scream masculinity.

"Hey Jim!" Sandburg called to him as he bounced his way toward the truck. "Thanks for picking me up, man. Man, you will not believe what happened tod--" The anthropologist stopped mid-sentence when he opened the door and found the package sitting on his seat. "What's this?" he asked, his eyes alight with curiosity, already smiling that delighted-to-be-near-you smile. He picked the package up and settled into the passenger's seat--his seat--with it on his lap. 

Jim carefully kept his eyes on the road as he drove, wondering why he'd thought it was a good idea in the first place. He tried to keep from blushing. "It's for you," he mumbled.

"For me?!" Without looking away from the road, Jim knew that Blair's eyes would be sparkling with glee at the thought of a present. "What is it?" Jim made a gesture that told Blair he should just open it. After the crackle and rustle of paper, Blair uttered an "oh" and remained silent. 

"It's not because you're girly." Crap. Way to go, Ellison. That was reassuring.

"Um..." 

He glanced over, and saw that Blair had a shy smile on his lips; his eyes told Jim he was probably trying hard not to laugh. "It's not...I thought you'd like the smell," he growled, displeased with himself. Very bad idea indeed. Bad. He was never buying Sandburg bath soaps again. 

"I like it," Blair replied, his voice soft. "It's just..." He fell silent, and the rest of the ride to the loft was spent in peaceful silence. Jim had almost forgotten about his ill-chosen present by the time he unlocked the door. 

"Jim?" 

"What?"

"It's just that guy friends don't usually get each other bath products." Blair continued as if Jim was still listening to him, facing him, instead of growling as he was about anthropologists and goddamn dissecting everything. "It's just that room mates don't usually get each other such personal presents."

"No? Well I won't--"

"-- Lovers do." Blair's voice sounded hopeful. 

"Oh." Oh, oh, oh... 

He heard Blair come up behind him and could feel the warmth even before hands rested on his shoulders. "I loved the present," Blair whispered. Jim shivered, affected by the intimacy of Blair's whispering; he knew that when Blair whispered, he was speaking to Jim alone. "It was just the thing I needed." The 'from you' at the end of that sentence was left unsaid, but Jim heard it. He was a Sentinel, after all. 

He turned around reached up to touch the edge of a curl brushing against Blair's chin. "Good," he said. 

They spent the rest of the day trying out Blair's new set of bath soaps together.


End file.
